


Shrove Tuesday

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Devilishly Delicious [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Lucifer breaks into Chloe's house and cooks pancakes.





	Shrove Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I just follow them around and write down what they do!.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited by me, so all errors are mine.

Chloe stared at the ceiling of her bedroom listening to noise coming from downstairs. 

“He’s broken in again” she groaned and looked over at the clock. It was 6:00am.

She dragged herself out of bed and into her en-suite, relieved her bladder and checked herself in the mirror before she went downstairs. She was a mess, bags under her eyes, Einstein hair and wearing baggy PJs.

“It’s his fault I look like this.” she said to herself as she stumbled down the stairs.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Lucifer fuss about in her kitchen.  
As always, he was immaculately dressed, sleeves rolled up and wearing her apron. 

“It’s not fair.” she said as she watched him take the mixing bowl out of a cupboard.. 

He looked up as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Detective, you look ravishing this morning.”

“Cut the crap Lucifer, I look terrible.” she said irritated as she plonked herself on a stool.

“Detective, I mean what I say, I never lie!”

Chloe grumped and Lucifer pushed a steaming hot coffee in front of her. She inhaled, it smelt wonderful.

Chloe took a sip then looked up and glared at him.

“You’ve broken into my house again, why?”

“It’s Shrove Tuesday” he said as if that would answer her question.

Chloe looked at him and shrugged.

“Last chance to pig out on ‘fat food’ before Lent starts.” 

Another shrug.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Detective, what passes for education in this era surprises me, how can you not know about Shrove Tuesday!”

She took a sip of her coffee.

“Your point is?”

“Shrove Tuesday, Pancake Day to the Brits and Irish, Mardi Gras in some parts of the world, the day before Lent , Ash Wednesday tomorrow then 40 days of fasting in preparation for Easter when my half brother got nailed to cross and Dad resurrected him three days later.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the Dad reference. 

“And?”

“Well I thought we should celebrate with pancakes, so you’re welcome Detective!”

She shook her head and watched him as he turned and opened the refrigerator and took out the eggs. 

Lucifer tipped about four ounces of plain flour into a mixing bowl added a pinch of salt and made a well in the flour. He broke in two eggs then and poured a little milk into the centre and began to work in the flour. 

 

Chloe watched him he added more milked and incorporated the flour until the batter had the consistency of thin cream. 

 

“Done,” he said giving it one last whisk, “we’ll let it rest for a couple of minutes” and he covered the bowl with a tea towel. 

“There’s no raising agent?”

“Correct Detective,” pointing the whisk at her, “ English pancakes are not fluffy, rather like a French Crepe. “

He melted two tablespoons of butter and poured it into the batter and gave it a good whisk. 

“I took the liberty of purchasing a pan,” he said as he pulled a pan out from under the counter.

The pan looked like a frying pan but had very low sides. 

“This is a crepe pan, not really necessary, but it is easier to get the pancakes out and of course to toss them.”

“Toss them, as in throw the pancakes?”

Lucifer grinned at Chloe. 

He put the pan on the hotplate and waited until it was hot then turned the heat to medium and melted a teaspoon of butter. Lucifer put in two tablespoons of batter and tilted the pan to spread the batter over the base of the pan. 

Chloe watched as he gently lifted the edge of the pancake and looked underneath.

“That side is just about done.”

He picked up the pan and with one swift movement of his arm the pancake flew out of the pan , did a somersault and landed upside down back in the pan. 

Lucer turned and grinned and Chloe.

“That’s how you toss a pancake, 1886 , London, I won first prize in the pancake tossing competition.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

“What Detective, I don’t lie, it’s the truth always the truth.”

“Whatever Lucifer” she said.

Lucifer turned his attention back to the pancake and a minute later declared it was cooked and tipped it onto a plate then popped the plate in the oven to keep warm. 

“Can I have a go at tossing a pancake?”

“Darling, you can help me toss anytime.” he said with a smirk. 

“Behave yourself Lucifer,” she scolded, “come on , teach me how to do it.”

Chloe got up and stood next to Lucifer. He put a teaspoon of butter in the pan and let it melt.

“Detective, put two tablespoons of batter in the pan then move the pan to spread the batter.”

Chloe did as he asked then put the pan back on the hotplate. 

“Lift the edge, and when you can see brown patches underneath that side is done.”

She took the spatula from Lucifer and lifted the edge of the pancake and peered at it. 

“It’s yellow but some parts are getting darker.”

“Good, just a little longer.”

Chloe checked again and Lucifer, peering over her shoulder declared it cooked on that side.

“How do I toss it?”

Lucifer stood behind Chloe and gently took her wrists in his hands. As she inhaled his cologne filled her nostrils, it was rich and smelt expensive and she found herself breathing deeply.

“Relax and pick up the pan,” he purred into her ear. 

She could feel the heat of him across her buttocks and lent back so his chest touched her back. His warmth flooded into her. 

“Ready , one, two three.” 

Chloe squealed as Lucifer ,with one fluid motion, pushed Chloe’s arms. The pancake left the pan , did a somersault and landed upside down in the pan.

“Well done Detective, not bad for a first attempt.”

They put the pan back on the hotplate and cooked the other side. 

“I’ll toss the next one by myself.” Chloe said. 

She put more batter in the pan, and Lucifer stood back and watched. 

When it was ready to toss she picked up the pan and took a deep breath. 

“One two three.” 

Her arms moved the pancake slid across the pan but didn’t flip. 

“Detective, you need a little more ‘oomph’ and and a slight upwards motion.”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe and held her wrists.

“Ready, one, two, three.”

The pancake flipped and landed back in the pan.

“Smart ass.” she said with a giggle.

“Benefit of immortality Detective, I’ve had plenty of practice.”

Lucifer could feel the eye roll even though he was stood behind her. 

“One more go Lucifer.”

Chloe put the pancake on the plate and put more batter in the pan.  
A peaked at the underside of the pancake and picked up the pan. 

“One two three.” 

And with a sudden jolt of her arms the pancake was airborne, it did a somersault and landed half in the pan, half draped over the side. Chloe put the pan down and Lucifer used the spatula put the pancake completely in the pan. 

“Well done Detective.”

“It’s harder than it looks.”

“Practice makes perfect as the saying goes. Another?”

Chloe nodded and soon they had a production line going and a stack of pancakes on the plate. 

“We’ll never eat all these Lucifer.”

“They will keep love, you can freeze the remainder and reheat them for Trixie.”

He'd remembered her daughter and she smiled at him.

Chloe set the table with the Morningstar dinner service, Lucifer made fresh coffee and took the coffee and pancakes to the table. 

“The Brits like to eat their pancakes with sugar and lemon juice or jam.”

Lucifer put a pot of jam on the table.

“This is Wimberry or Bilberry Jam, made from a small berry that grow in Europe, Vaccinium Myrtillus in Latin, similar to the Blueberry but tart. Try it.”

Lucifer took a pancake , spread jam on it then rolled it into a tube like cannelloni. 

He took a second, sprinkled it with sugar and fresh lemon juice and rolled it up. 

Chloe watched Lucifer then took a pancake and sprinkled it with sugar and lemon juice and rolled the pancake. She cut a piece off and popped it into her mouth.

Lucifer watched as she chewed and swallowed the pancake. 

“It’s delicious, and different from the way have pancakes.”

“Less is often more.” he replied.

Lucifer smiled and took a bite of his own pancake. 

As they ate the conversation between them was easy, Lucifer regaling Chloe with stories about pancakes. She was fascinated by his knowledge and the tales he told. He told her the history of pancakes and his part in it from Ancient Greece, through Roman times and the Middle Ages to the present day. 

One thing surprised her, she had had some training in NLP and as she watched him, she realised that his eye movements suggested he was accessing visual memories and that puzzled her.

Her phone buzzed reminding Chloe it was Tuesday. 

“I have to go to work.” she groaned..

“We both do Detective, I’ll tidy up while you get ready.”

Chloe put the dishes in the sink then turned to him.

“Thank you Lucifer, thank you for breakfast.”

“My pleasure darling.” he said smiling.

Chloe threw her arms around him and pulled him close and felt his warmth spread though her. She rested her head on his chest and she could feel the THUMP, THUMP , THUMP of his heart. 

His fingers ran through her hair and he pushed a wayward strand behind her ear. 

“We should get moving Chloe.” he said as he kissed the top of her head.

She squeezed him tight then let go and looked up at Lucifer. 

“Thank you again.” she whispered and bushed a kiss across his lips. 

He watched her go and disappear upstairs. 

“Dangoswch chi Gwyllgi.”

The massive dog materialised next him. 

“Hello old friend.” he said running his palm over his nose. 

Lucifer took a pancake and put it up to Gwyllgi’s mouth, his huge tongue wrapped around it and it was gone.

“Cadw nhw yn ddiogel Gwyllgi.” 

Gwyllgi cocked his head to one side and looked at his master. He knew exactly what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up in Northern England and my Grandma would make Bilberry pie when they were in season. I have fond memories of the juice running down my chin and staining my shirts! Enjoy.


End file.
